


Tight Squeeze, Tickle Tease

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Animal Tickling, Oneshot, Punishment, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickle torture, Tickling, chinchilla, foot, foot tickling, tickle, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Aug 25, 2010, It's been years and Giggles, alongside Petunia have gotten far in business ideas, no longer do they do lemonade stands. One day Flippy complains about prices and insults Giggles, Petunia's not about to handle that.





	Tight Squeeze, Tickle Tease

Intro summary: Flippy offends Giggles and Petunia after they run a business and progress, in return, he suffers their moody wrath, or does he?

 

Flippy: Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Really really sorry. Is ... is there something I could do to make up for that?

Giggles: *Ignoring Flippy, she Snaps her fingers and grins at some of the workers to the side of her counter* You know what to do.

Workers: *Grabs Flippy and drags him out of there to another room, one where Petunia is leaning against a wall with a greyish-blue-furred chinchilla perched upon her head. She's humming a song that makes Flippy tremble nervously and whimper. The workers release Flippy and leave, winking at Petunia and pointing to him before making a gesture, Petunia nods and grins intensely*

Petunia: *Watches the male scrabble and panic when he discovers the door is locked, she wonders why he's spazzing so much* Heya, Flippy, so I take it, you screwed up, no?

Flippy: *Flinches* Uh, hi Petunia, err, yeah, I uh, upset Giggles, sort of . . .

Petunia: *Eyes narrowing* You what?! How could you? What did you say or do to upset her?

Flippy: I. . . sort of accused her of being too overpriced.

*Suddenly Petunia steps closer to him, slowly making her way towards him while trying to think of the best way to get him against the opposite wall without hurting him too badly* You did what? How could be such a jerk?!

Flippy: *stepping back* Well, um, it's complicated. 

*Petunia suddenly grins as she notices he keeps backing away, she continues to back him away step by step, his beret falls, but he doesn't dare pick it up*

Petunia: You have no idea- * She smirks as soon as his back touches the wall and his eyes go wide* -how lucky you are that my contract states I can't kill you or inflict unnecessary pain upon you. *Grabs one of Flippy's hands and moves it up at an angle before snapping the cuff around it*

*Flippy's eyes widen at the sound, he looks up, and gulps, his eyes shutting when he feels his other hand has been bound as well He feels something touch the top of his head, the chinchilla that had been perching upon Petunia's head peers down at him, eying him nearly ominously, its whiskers twitching*

Petunia: Alas, I only had trivial games to play earlier, but, now I have a victim to mess with. *kicks over a box, spilling the contents out, she crouches, picking through the feathers until she comes across a bright red macaw feather, her eyes soften and her voice becomes more maliciously childish* Let's play a game.

Flippy: *Eyes widen when Petunia starts humming that tune again* W-what kind f game?

Petunia: One involving the alphabet. *She snaps the cuffs around his legs, making the male flush and feel helpless*

Flippy: Oh, well, surely that can't be too bad. Okay, yeah, err, sure, I guess. 

*The chinchilla licks at his ear as it tries to climb down to his shoulders* 

Petunia: Don't mind Scarlet's chinchilla, the chinchilla, she just wants to play. *Runs the feather along the males side, while her right paw lightly tickles his foot* As do I. Now, want to know the rules of this game?

*He nods his head softly*

Petunia: I'm going to start tickling you more now, in order to make me stop, you have to recite the alphabet backwards without hesitating or repeating a letter twice. 

Flippy: What, but that's impossible!

Petunia: I assure you it isn't. Besides you deserve it for hurting Giggle's feelings, she's really nice, and I don't say that because of her obvious personality, 'cause I don't do those things with her.

Flippy: But, I'll never say the whole thing backwards, it's hard, I . . . anything but that!

Petunia: The only other games I have in mind was too simple, so deal with it. You did the crime.

Flippy: *snickers as the chinchilla love-nibbles his ear, still trying to get down, she let's out a low "nenek" and just lets go of the ear, scrabbling down and coming to rest on his shoulder, she chirrups happily and then nuzzles at his armpit, making the male twitch in surprise, Moon's tail lightly touches his cheek, making him turn his head and giggle* 

Flippy: *Inhales deeply and starts laughing, trying not to lose his focus* Okay, backwards, so that's z-x- damnit, no it's z-y-x, I'm going totally to fail! ahahehehehe! Uh, Z? hehehehe d-d-damn it!

Petunia: *Runs her claws along the sole of his foot lightly, trying to tickle him as much as possible, while keeping a careful eye on the chinchilla* Easy, Moon, don't tickle him too much, he needs to breath, or does he? Not like you'd listen to me anyway.

*The chilla love-nibble's Flippy's armpits, making the bear squirm helplessly*

Flippy: *Whimpers and cackles as Moon nibbles and twitches her whiskers curiously against his armpits, making him cackle like wild* Z-ahahaha, Z, d-damnit, uhhhhahahaha!

Petunia: *Runs the feather up and down the bear's sides, while still alternating between feet with her right paw* 

*the chinchilla scrambles around just a little, finding it a bit hard to get about, but finally managing to climb with her claws which tickle as well*

Petunia: Oh, boy, she's trying to get somewhere, I can't even begin to guess where.

*the chinchilla sits on Flippy's shoulder, scurrying closer until she's nosing him in the face, her whiskers tickling his nose*

Flippy: Z-hehe-Y-uhm, . . . achoo! *sneezes cutely* Da-a-amnit! 

*the chinchilla keeps sniffing and moving around Flippy's face, the male keeps moving his head, but that only exposes his neck more* 

Flippy: T-th-at's n-ot f-fair! S-sh-e's ma-ki-ng it to-o h-hard!

Petunia: Tough luck, then. *Rubs the feather along his thighs.

Flippy: T-th-is i-is i-i-ns-ane! 

Petunia: *Eyes narrowed as she tickles the outside and inside of his thighs* 

Petunia: *Pets the chinchilla and lets the Chinchilla climb onto her arm* Come on, Flippy, Say the alphabet backwards. *Runs her paws up and down the male's sides* Say it, say it, I'll give you a hint, you have to start with Z.

Flippy: *Struggling and silently laughing like hell* 

Petunia: *Tickles even more, her eyes smug* Come on, say Z, say Z, say it.

Flippy: Ahahahahhahaahah! Z-zz-z Z! Z, t-h-hhere, the-e-re, I sa-i-id-d-d it!

Petunia: Good, now you've got twenty-five letters left.

Petunia: *Runs her paws over Flippy's feet, tickling him really badly and making him squirm* Say Z-Y. 

Flippy: *Shakes his head and laughs*

Petunia: *Tickles his neck and side, running her paws up and down his body over and over* Do it, Flippy!

Flippy: Ahahhahaha, z-zu-Z, Wuh-Y!

Petunia: There, see how easy that was? We're making oodles of progress today. 

Petunia: *Hums that tune again* Hmm, let' see, can you guess what comes next?

*Flippy shakes his head*

Petunia: Well, you have to think, ah, fuck it, just repeat after me, Z-Y-X! *Tickles Flippy's feet while the chinchilla nibbles on them*

Flippy: Uhh, uh, Ahahahahahahahaha! Z-ee-e, *Squirms as Petunia tickles his armpits and then pokes his neck, making him 

Petunia: Good, now the next one. *Picks up a feather and deliberately brushes it over his crotch before tickling his sides* Now say Z-Y-X-W, got it? *Runs the feather up and down his sides, Flippy's still stunned by what she had just done, but between laughs he nods.

Flippy: Z-e-e, X, oh damnit! *Petunia grins and starts running the feather up and down his sides rapidly, until he's gasping for breath* 

Petunia: *Feeling almost bad for him* Should I be nice and overlook that entirely obvious mistake? 

Flippy: *Tries to look at her with big cute eyes, but has been crying from how hard she's been tickling him *

Petunia: *Tickles Flippy's nose playfully* Alright, I'll let this one slide just because you're so damn cute and you are the most adorable bear I know, next to Cub and Pop.

Petunia: Okay, once more, Z-Y-X-w, okay?

Flippy: *Gasping for breath, he tries his hardest to concentrate as he gets tickled* Zuh-Z, wuh-Y, eex-X, wu-W!

Petunia: *Nuzzles his left ear, tickling it tauntingly* Good, see how quickly we're learning?

Petunia: *Grins and runs the feather across Flippy's groin once more, causing him to jerk his feet in surprise*

Flippy: Damnit, stop that!

Petunia: *Tickling him on the neck* But Flippy. . . *pouts*

Flippy: Damnit, no!

Petunia: Fine, well, repeat this, Z-X-Y-W-V.

Flippy: Ahehehe, fu-fine, Zwee-Z, Exx, Y, Wu-W, Vee-V! *Suddenly freezes as he realizes that Petunia just sat the chinchilla near the inside of his thigh.

Petunia: Hey, I stopped, it's not like there is any way she could hurt you now, she doesn't nibble enough to do much more than tickle, no matter where she's at. Or is it the tickling you're so damn worried about. *She laughs * Oh yeah, I'm that bad! 

Flippy: Giggles would at least be a lot more caref-f-ful than th-iiis, what if she hurt-sssss me?!

Petunia: *Rolls her eyes* I don't know, what am I supposed to do, kiss it and make it all better? *Scrunches up her nose* Not gonna happen!

Flippy: *Lets out a shrill laugh as the chinchilla's tail brushes his delicate area* Ahahahahaha!

Petunia: Damnit, you didn't even let me have a chance to rattle off the letters! 

Petunia: Oh come, on, she hasn't even love nibbled you yet. *grins as Flippy coughs mid laugh and then laughs even more* Come on damnit! Z-Y-X-W-V-U, now say it!

Flippy: *Shakes his head and laughs* Zzzz, yyyyy

Petunia: *Facepalms* If there is a God I will strangle him for making things take so fucking long.

Flippy: xxxxxxxxxxx, ahehehehe, wwww, vuh-v-ehehehehee! And-uh, eheheehe yuh-u! *He passes out *

Giggles: *Comes to check on Petunia* He give you much trouble?

Petunia: *Petting the chinchilla and shaking her head* He'll never be mean to you again, Gigs.

Giggles: Good.


End file.
